The Volturi Took Everything from me
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Since there is nothing told of the Romanian Vampires before they were changed, I decided to make one. I chose Vladimir because he is just awesome. Let me know what you think please.


"His name will be Vladimir."Lady Clara stated as she held a newborn in her arms. The small bundle in her arms slept soundlessly. The pain of giving birth was different. Perhaps it was because she gave birth to a boy instead of a girl.

She felt slightly disappointed. She had hoped for another daughter. A sister for Honoria. It was what she had planned. A room was already decorated for a baby girl. She picked out the dresses and little shoes for her. She even had a wood carver carve the name 'Adriana Ligia'. But God had other plans for her.

Such a small child to carry such heavy burdens, she thought to herself. Then a nurse came in.

"Lady Clara, Lady Roxana is here to see you."The timid nurse said.

Oh great. Clara dreaded her mother coming to see her. The nurse stepped to the side and her mother walked in. Clara dreaded the mere sight of her mother. There were so many differences between them that it seemed impossible to be mother and daughter. Clara was thin, Roxana was big. Clara was medium highth, Roxana was tall. Clara has a son and a daughter, Roxana has one daughter. Clara had bright blond hair, Roxana had dark red hair. They were like Yin and Yang, but they never completed each other.

"Greetings Clara. What kind of grandchild do I have this time?" She asked, leaning over the new born."Oh how repugnant! You gave birth to a boy?"

"Of course mother."She smiled, perhaps there is a good reason Vladimir is born. This may finally be the chance Roxana will never be involved in Clara's life again. Clara so hoped that this will be that chance.

"Oh I so hoped for another grand daughter."Roxana said sitting down. Clara waited for her dress to rip.

"Well it appears that God had other plans mother."

"It would appear so. What does your husband say?"

"He does not know yet."

"Oh I am sure he will be proud to have a son."

"I am sure as well mother."

The door opened again and a tall man and a small child entered the room. Both were overly dressed; the man was in a dark suit while the child was in a pale pink dress. Both had bright blond hair. The man had green eyes,the daughter had hazel eyes. She held on to the man's hands timidly.

"Alas, an heir to the thrown."The man said proudly.

Vladimir? Heir to the thrown?But what about...

"Darling, I thought Honoria would take the thrown."Clara hid the panic and disappointment in her voice.

"Do not be foolish my love. It is by moral law that the first born son is to take the father's place."

Clara felt disappointment. She had hoped that her daughter would move on to be the heir. It would be fair and it would make sense. Honoria looked up at her mother and ran to her side.

"Mommy, who that?" The three year old asked.

"Honoria, this is your brother Vladimir."She tilted Vladimir up slightly.

"Mir?"Honoria asked.

"Vladimir darling." The man corrected the young girl.

"Oh please Nicu." Roxana rolled her eyes."Honoria is only a toddler. She still has a small speech impediment."

"I am teaching my daughter how to speak well dear Roxana."Nicu stated in defense.

"Well you are doing it all wrong may I add."She pulled at the color of her pink Victorian dress.

"I am the girl's father. I will teach her the way I was taught."

"Look at where you are now with those teachings." She stood up.

"I am a now Lord Nicu while you remain an old bag."

"You will grow old like me Nicu!"

"Please head home Lady Roxana, otherwise I fear those buttons will burst."

Clara snickered.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am Lady Roxana-"

"Who may I say is about to have a heart attack from yelling so much."Nicu snickered.

"Why I never!"Roxana turned around and stomped out of the room.

"Darling it would not surprise me if she put a whole into the floor with that stomping."

Clara laughed again. Perhaps this is why she loves him. He always made her laugh. Most of his jokes were pointed at her mom, which she couldn't get enough off. She smiled at her husband as he leaned over her to gaze at the new born. He stared at the small red face of his son.

"Vladimir Van Corse. It is truly a wondrous name for a boy."Nicu whispered.

"Of course it is."Clara whispered back.

Than a knock came at the door. A nurse came in with a tall man and his wife smiled genuinely while Nicu shivered.

"Greetings brother." Nicu greeted as his brother entered.

"Hello Nicu, Clara, Honoria." He nodded to each person. The wife walked over to Clara and glanced at the new born.

"How splendid. What a wonderful baby you have Lady Clara. What is his name?"The wife asked excited.

"We have named him Vladimir, Lady Sabina."

"Come and look darling." The man walked over and glanced at the small bundle.

"Yes dear. Too bad he must carry the burden his own father carries."The man stated.

"Burden Dorin?"Nicu asked, looking at Dorin.

"Of course. He is to carry your family name, take your place as the new High Lord of Rome. I am so thankful that my little Anton doesn't have that burden."He smiled provokingly.

"Oh of course not. Your Anton burdens being second to my Honoria and Vladimir."

Clara and Sabina ignored the men arguing.

"How?"

"Honoria has already been betrothed to a very well known man. Vladimir will inherit my title, riches and highest place on the court."

"Oh please spare me Nicu-"

"Darling please."Sainba pleaded, knowing what was going to happen.

"Why must you carry the sin of envy Dorin?"Nicu provoked. He enjoyed throwing his brother's envy in his face.

"Sin of envy?"

"Darling Anton's waiting at the school. We must go to him."

"It would seem so. I wish you the best Nicu."

"I wish you good luck Dorin."

Honoria looked down at her brother with a grin on her face. Clara hoped that in the future her two kids will get along perfectly.

The rest of the day Clara was visited by relatives and friends from all over Rome. Many gifts were given to her which she was more than thankful for given that she had a boy. She needed boys clothes, toys and many other things. Lord Nicu went to home and commanded the servants to fix the room so it would be perfect for a boy.


End file.
